Talk:Kancell
HOLY- ASDFGHJKL; HIS VOICE >/////< My nose can't stop bleediiiing ❤❤❤ Melonramune 19:15, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh my, I think PC is a pro ... Like voice actor pro ❤ I'm not sure exactly what he does though, so I'll look into it a bit... Melonramune 00:14, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay so I translated and did a little research. From what I've read, PC seems to be a professional voice actor for game ''(?), according to NicoNicoPedia . I'm not sure if my reading is correct though, since there were a lot of big words that I didn't know and my dictionaries couldn't give me a modern definition. ): So can someone double check for me? I'm very sure he voices characters in games, but I'm not sure whether he is a professional voice actor in other areas. being a seiyuu for anime? Thanks! Melonramune 20:26, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Holy crap :O I knew his voice was too awesome (like voice actor worthy) to not be used in something. I think he only voices stuff in games since I don't recognize if there are any animes in the list...... His real name is Norio Wakamoto if I translated it right?... Starikun 03:20, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I didn't see the part about his name, but yeah probably his name is Norio Wakamoto. >< Melonramune 00:14, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Judging by google and bing translate, I don't think Norio Wakamoto is his real name. I think he just imitates his voice. Lol I think if I watched Persona 4 very closely to find which character, however minor it might be I might be able to find his real name. Starikun 03:07, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah true... Since Norio Wakamoto is the seiyuu of Cell in DBZ.. I'll change that on his page and say that he imitates Norio Wakamoto. Melonramune 03:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Picture So uh... That was the best picture I could find of him... :( There's also this picture of him wearing glasses he doesn't actually wear glasses, if you guys think that'll be better. Or I can remove the picture altogether owo; Melonramune 16:31, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ah no thats fine o.o;; its so hard to find a decent pic anyhows Sen 17:03, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- I found the reason why he stopped all online activity. Got this from tumblr; http://paste.plurk.com/show/1116047/ Hirodo 21:19, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes we know about it that already, quite some time ago in fact o.o;; I just don't want to go into complete detail about it since it seems to be a private issue with KanzentaiCell himself. Since he, himself didn't release a statement we can't be sure of the whole event (we can only report on official statements not on speculations after all), as there are quite a lot of events that have occurred as well (at least.. according to his NN dictionary entry) that could have led to his eventual "hiatus" so to say....many things..... anyhows since he wants to keep a "low-down" about this issue then the wiki shall respect his wishes. Sen 05:25, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Return? So like what Hirodo said, PC has returned. He is currently active on twitter, and he hosted a hosou about returning. So just wondering, did anyone watch it? lasted only a few minutes, so I wasn't able to make it ;w; The desctiption of the live said "But KanCell wasn't able to come back." it seems kinda fishy... Melonramune 02:13, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I didn't get to watch it. Maybe it because I was one hour late (should have open my twitter earlier). Btw, he has another community page right? Hirodo 02:26, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Yup, but it seems really really fishy. Like even the description says "Trash has come back! " Here's the link to the community, but I didn't add the new community link because it seems super suspicious. He didn't even update his NND profile saying that he's back... idk :/ I joined it and tried to look in stuff like the comments and info and whatnot, but I couldn't find anything... Melonramune 02:59, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok so Renna on tumblr has posted about his other live video . Apparently PC currently has had an emotional downturn, but he seems to be getting better...? Melonramune 03:51, June 10, 2012 (UTC) So it is not confirmed that he returns...and I think we should wait until he uploads a cover Hirodo 11:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes since everything is still rather unclear we should wait till more info comes out Sen 15:48, June 10, 2012 (UTC) But it's pretty much confirmed that he was the one hosting that live, albeit we don't know that the purpose of them was besides announcing his return... And we don't know his motive for returning, since he never gave an explanation. when [[Peshi] left, he gave a full explanation for his leave and also for his return, I believe.] Well idk, I'm just really confused by all of this :/ Melonramune 16:22, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Not a voice actor My friend (Sora Haruaki) noticed a mistake. "Uhm, in here: http://utaite.wikia.com/wiki/KanzentaiCell and here: http://utaite.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:List_of_Pages_&_New_Pages#Legend It's written that it's a "Full List of Games In Which He Voice Acted In (needs proofreading)" But that's not true. I went to the Nicovideo dictionary http://dic.nicovideo.jp/l/%E5%AE%8C%E5%85%A8%E4%BD%93%E3%82%BB%E3%83%AB, scroll down to ゲーム枠 category and checked it, and it turned out that it's only a list of games he finished in namahousous XD;; I was so excited that he might have acted in Tokimemo Girls' Side but then I realized that the list isn't what I thought about LOL. And I might be wrong but from what I checked, in the Nicovideo dictionary, there isn't any mentions about a game he voice acted in." So I edited the section. eh really? OAO I didn't know I just assumed from Melonramune since she knew Japanese OTL okay what you changed it to is fine though it seems a bit like random info now XD Sen 22:38, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm really sorry ;w; I was being an idiot back then. I saw "game" and then I thought he voiced games... NNDictionary doesn't list names of games utaite played so I didn't read into it at all Melonramune This user page I'm not quite sure if this is his new/second user page. His Yurufuwa Jukai Girl cover can be found here. Hirodo 22:34, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Its possible that it could be a reprint but I guess we can watch it longer to make sure....his new community links to the his "old" account though Sen 02:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that's a reprinter. PC didn't state anything on his twitter about changing acounts and he's pretty active on his current NND account. [btw this is Melon... Too lazy to sign in :/ Not on my computer, ''sigh] 03:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Yup I thought so Sen 07:50, July 9, 2012 (UTC)